superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dory Fairwell
Doreen "Dory" Fairwell was a suspect on ''Murder in Small Town X: West Virginia''. Suyuan Shi identified her as the killer in the finale. Fairwell was killed by her own hand after shooting herself in the head and falling over the balcony of her apartment. She is, to date, the only killer to commit suicide in the final confrontation. Prior to the Shady Mountain Murders Childhood Fairwell was born Doreen Eugenia Fairwell to Monty and Cassie Fairwell on February 1st, 1979. She lived a normal childhood until Oscar Potter moved to Shady Mountain from North Carolina. Mr. and Mrs. Fairwell disapproved of her daughter going out with an African American man, as did a majority of the population, but she refused to listen to them. Adulthood Fairwell attended nursing school in Charleston, West Virginia, and soon married her sweetheart Oscar after graduation. The newlyweds soon moved back to Shady Mountain and settled down. Fairwell gave birth to two children, Isobel and Martin and lived the good life with him. Isaac Ogletree Meanwhile in Oscar's company, Isaac Ogletree, Potter's subordinate, began to grow tiresome of his position in the company, and vowed to do something about it. He plotted to not only take down the man, Carl Jespersen, that received the promotion he thought he deserved, but also Potter's marriage. Ogletree discovered the bribing scandal and brought it to light with Frederick Pilcher and Jespersen taking the fall. Jespersen was demoted and Ogletree got the promotion. At the same time, Isaac used a photograph Fairwell took with Rod Wheatley as evidence of infidelity. He allowed Susanna Gabin to spread the information around town, using her status as a town gossip. This came back to Potter and he later divorced Fairwell. Crushed that she could not save her marriage, she fell into a deep depression that would last five years and lead up to the tragic events to follow. Revelations Isaac Ogletree made an announcement five years later from Dory Fairwell's divorce that he would be leaving Shady Mountain to commit to a different job and company. At first apathetic, she later learned from Rod Wheatley about Ogletree's master plan. Resentful and angry, Fairwell swore that she would make him or anyone else pay for destroying her marriage with Oscar Potter. The Shady Mountain Murders Fairwell killed nine people during the course of the Shady Mountain Murders: Isaac Ogletree, Emily Ogletree, Frederick Pilcher, Cecily Pilcher, Susanna Gabin, Rod Wheatley, Carl Jespersen, Beatrix Kindle-Jespersen, and Trevor Moore. In addition, she kidnapped Oscar Potter with the intent to kill him as well. She used the cover of the night and the element of surprise in order to murder her victims and her careful planning in order to escape detection. Victims Isaac and Emily Ogletree Fairwell's first victim was Isaac Ogletree, who was the one who organized the plan to cause her divorce. She murdered him in his home, along with his wife, Emily Ogletree, for not by just being in the wrong place in the wrong time, but for letting the increased payroll Isaac would receive from his actions cloud her vision and not care for the welfare of her friend. She later dumped Emily's body in the park, where it was discovered by couple Silas and Sophie Redmond. Frederick and Cecily Pilcher Fairwell's third victim was Frederick Pilcher, who was the middleman in the scandal to bribe the mine. For his involvement and the leverage that allowed Isaac to execute his plan, he was murdered in his home along with his wife, Cecily, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Susanna Gabin Fairwell's fifth victim was Susanna Gabin, notorious town gossip. Gabin was known for spreading around any bit of information anyone ever told her, so it was not a surprise when Isaac Ogletree told her of Dory's "infidelity" it spread like wildfire. She murdered Gabin for her mouth at her salon, Fair Hair. The crime scene was discovered by Iffe Obayomi as she was playing the killer's game, but she was murdered as well. Rod Wheatley Fairwell's sixth victim was Rodger "Rod" Wheatley, the man she had allegedly had an affair with. Not only was he a confidant of Isaac and a willing party to his scheme, he also revealed it to Fairwell, which set off the tragic events that would befall the town. Believing he could turn her into the authorities, Fairwell murdered him in the parking lot at his apartment complex before he had the opportunity to do so. Carl and Beatrix Jespersen Fairwell's seventh victim was Carl Jespersen who was the man that Isaac Ogletree took down in order to receive the promotion he desired. Jespersen knew of the events around the mine and instigated them, creating the leverage that Ogletree wanted in order to use against him. For his illegal actions, Fairwell murdered him at his home as well as his wife, Beatrix Kindle-Jespersen, who was unfortunately in the wrong place at the wrong time. Trevor Moore Fairwell's ninth and final victim was Trevor Moore, a personal assistant to Isaac Ogletree around the time of the murders. While not immediately tied to the demise of her marriage, Fairwell learned of Moore receiving a promotion and feared that he would become a mini Isaac because of him being his aide. For possibly becoming another Isaac Ogletree should he continue to live, Moore was murdered at his apartment during the final confrontation. Oscar Potter With all of the main players taken care of, Fairwell decided to kill Oscar Potter, for even though she loved him very much, he was still susceptible to Isaac's tricks and continued to believe that she was in fact unfaithful. Her plan to murder him was thwarted by Suyuan Shi, who rescued Potter. Clues Fairwell not only left behind clues at the killer's games in order to show connections with Oscar Potter's company and the consequences that would cause her divorce, but she also left behind a ripped photograph at Rod's crime scene, the same photo that Isaac used to provide as evidence to Potter for her infidelity. She also blackened out Potter's face at the Jespersen crime scene that would later signify Potter as the person that would be kidnapped and needed to be rescued at the final confrontation. Capture and Death During the final round of the game, Fairwell kidnapped Oscar Potter; however, Suyuan Shi identified Fairwell as the killer and discovered Oscar Potter. Fairwell held Shi and Potter at gunpoint to the balcony, but Shi tried to fend her off. When confronted with the inevitable of her being turned into the authorities upon Julian Kingsford, Gregory Hyder and Gwen Gower cornering her, Fairwell grabbed back her gun and shot herself in the head, falling to her death from the balcony to the ground below. Final Confession Fairwell left behind a confession to Oscar Potter before Shi accused her at Fairwell's apartment during the final confrontation. In the letter, she confessed to the murders and outlined her exact motive, and gave a warning to any person in a stable relationship to watch out and know that it could so very easily be broken. Aftermath of the Shady Mountain Murders Inquest An inquest that took place shortly after Fairwell's death determined that Fairwell was guilty of nine counts of murder. Suyuan Shi and Gwen Gower, the only investigators who survived Fairwell's game, provided special testimony. Shady Mines Unknown to the town that Shady Mines was still conducting illegal practices, Silas Redmond was promoted to supervisor and swore that no more such actions would become to the mine. Oscar Potter Upon the discovery that Dory Fairwell was the killer, expressed a deeply heartfelt responsibility for the murders. He changed the course of his company and later donated money to the replanting of the Knight cherry tree forest that his company had destroyed. Facts Fairwell is the fourth female killer, the first killer who was also a nurse, and is also the first killer to commit suicide in the final confrontation, rather than face justice. Fairwell's motive was a combination of revenge and passion, similar to Alexis Porter, who murdered the family members of the man she had loved, while Fairwell murdered the people responsible for the divorce from the man she had loved. Fairwell is also the first killer to murder a suspect before the killer's game, where the body would be discovered by the investigator that would visit the crime scene. Fairwell murdered Susanna Gabin before Iffe Obayomi was to go to Fair Hair to play her game. Obayomi was eliminated in that round. Category:Murder in Small Town X Suspects Category:West Virginia Suspects Category:Murder in Small Town X Killers